


Vwhere Vwill You Be Vwaking Up Tomorrowv Morning?

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Out the back door -<em>goddamn</em>- but I love him anyway.]</p><p>Self-indulgent secret!cronkri practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vwhere Vwill You Be Vwaking Up Tomorrowv Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Written to and slightly-inspired by p!atd's [Miss Jackson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7YNhiXK2PY). I don't really write smut so feedback would be cool for future reference? If not, that's chill, too. Either way, enjoy.

He groans, the sound caught somewhere between a whine and a moan as his back lifts from the mattress, his face briefly cut from your view by the sharp arch in his spine. You run your thumbs over the sharp bone of his hips, claws barely grazing the gray flesh there. He shudders visibly and you can feel the purr all the way down to your lips. You grin against him, swirling your tongue again and he practically shouts your name aloud, catching the sound between his hands last minute and you chuckle to yourself. He shudders again from the sound, but relaxes as you slow your pace inside of him.

You slide a hand down beneath his thighs, grasping the warm skin there before pushing his leg back, your other hand still kneading at his hip in rhythm with your tongue. This position forces his back down to the mattress and you can see his face like heaven thrown back against your pillows. His eyes are closed, white peeking out beneath fluttering lids whenever he attempts to look at you, his mouth hanging half open in shallow breaths as he silently begs you for more.

You feel your face flush violet, and between this and the heat of his thighs, you’re not quite sure if you’re dreaming or not with how lightheaded you feel. If it is a dream, you don’t want it to stop, not with the way he whispers your name on a groan as he palms his own bulge in front of your face. You watch as pale red slides down his fingers and a growl escapes your throat, causing his fingers to clench himself tightly as another shudder takes him.

You growl into him again, partially to watch him shudder, but mostly because you want to watch his face again, his eyes squeezing tight as his head rolls back in bliss. You’re the only one to see this face, to see him like this, relaxed and so full of energy at the same time, and you get to keep this image all to yourself. It’s your secret, yours and his, and no one needs to find out.

Your name is a shallow mantra off of his tongue now, red-tinted tears lining wide eyes as he stares at the ceiling of your hive. You like that, the way he still resists the urge to swear, so instead it’s only your name rolling off his tongue; appropriate, as yours is covered in him. He cries out again, fingers slipping from his bulge as your tongue curls upwards and you purr against him, pleased with the mess you can make of him.

He’s close, and you’re not sure you want to ask him to return the favor once he’s finished riding it out and lying exhausted on your bed, but the way he clenches around you, his raised leg kicking against your back in desperation, you can’t ignore yourself for much longer. You release his leg, and with a slow stroke from his nook to the tip of his bulge, you lift yourself up the side of the bed to hover over him.

He’s clinging to your back as you travel kisses from his hips to his neck, nipping his collarbone lightly where you know he can hide the marks. Although, you can feel the thin violet stripes he’s already drawing across your back as you lower yourself onto him, kissing up his neck and jaw before taking his lips with your own.

You’ve missed this, even if it’s only been a day, the way his legs pull you forward onto him, his bulge almost painfully hot against your own as he coaxes you inside, his entire torso arching as you slide into his warmth. His bulges thrashes between the two of you, coating your belly with red heat as you bury your face into his neck. He feels absolutely amazing as your bulge twists and moves inside of him, and you hold back a shiver as he cries into your hair, his lips pressing gentle, hot kisses against your fins.

You’re talking to him now, words of encouragement and affection spilling from your mouth now that it’s free, a waterfall of words gushing from deep within now that you’re tongue isn’t occupied. He always loves when you talk to him like this, voice low against his throat and punctuated with gentle kisses as he purrs against your chest. He’s got hands in your hair now, rubbing the base of your horns with shaking fingers and sending a jolt down your spine. You thrash inside of him, not entirely meaning to, and he loses himself, his back curving up sharply to meet your body as he cries out, clenching hot and tight around you, his bulge pinned and thrashing wildly between you two. You kiss him hard, covering his cry with a moan of your own as he tips you over the edge.

You’re still holding his face with both of your hands when the waves settle and you smile at him, kissing him again as you roll over to the side. You’re whispering affectionate words and quiet lullabies into his hair as soon as you pull away, and your heart melts when he pulls himself closer to your chest, hugging your waist tightly.

There’s not really a mess to clean up, not after the previous day, but you’re still surprised when he leaves a kiss at the edge of your gills and curls up close to sleep instead of demanding a shower. You grin, because it means he’ll be there in the morning when you wake up, opting to maybe go another round in the ablution stall before sneaking off to his own hive before anyone notices he’s missing.

It’s a bit of a hassle to keep this covered up, but you don’t think you mind keeping Kankri Vantas your dirty little secret. You’re the only one who knows where he’s waking up tomorrow morning and you can’t help but to grin into his hair as you let sleep and Kankri take all your cares away.


End file.
